The Doctor is In
by surefireglambert
Summary: AU. Dr. Blaine Anderson is a pediatrician with his own practice in New York City. He sees many kids day after day, but when one of his new patient's father catches his eye, his day gets a whole lot brighter. Klaine. A series of unrelated oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

"Dr. Anderson, your next patient is in room 16 waiting whenever you're ready." Blaine smiled and nodded at the young brunette secretary as he passed his practice's main desk. He could have sworn she winked at him as he walked by, but he shook it off, adjusting his jacket before approaching the other side of the large, circular desk.

"Hey Linda, here's the clipboard from Jaden Phillips in room 6 and," he paused, shifting the other two boards in his hands to read from them. "Zachary Fields and his twin sister Hannah, both of whom were in room 11."

"Sounds good, I'll get this stuff organized as soon as I'm done with these." She motioned to the stack of boards already five or six high.

"Thanks so much," Blaine said earnestly, smiling again before heading toward the hall that held to his next room.

When he got there, he removed the clipboard from the slot on the door, reading through it quickly to familiarize himself with the patient before knocking quietly on the door and almost immediately opening it slowly. He peaked his head in, his best reassuring smile gracing his features.

"Hey Samantha," Blaine said as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "How are you today?"

The small girl on the table looked up at him with big blue eyes that made it easy to read how scared she was just by looking at them. She looked back down at her shoes, her brown hair covering her face.

"She's really shy," another voice said, and for the first time since walking in, Blaine noticed the person who was sitting next to the table in one of the chairs designed for said purpose. Blaine looked at the person and was taken aback by how gorgeous the man was. He had brown hair the same color as the small girl's and eyes that were equally as big and expressive that seemed to change colors just while he was sitting there. He had on what Blaine knew to be designer clothes that fit his slender physique perfectly and a soft smile gracing his plump lips.

"I'm Kurt, Samantha's father," the man, who Blaine now knew was named Kurt, extended his hand, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'm Dr. Anderson. Or Blaine, if you prefer." Kurt smiled wider, a blush growing on his cheeks as Blaine grinned.

"Nice to meet you Blaine. Well, this is our first time at your office and Samantha's a little nervous. We just moved here and a friend recommended this place as a fantastic place to take kids for check-ups because the head doctor is great with children." Blaine could feel a blush of his own growing as Kurt finished speaking.

"That's sweet of your friend to say," Blaine replied modestly. "I take what I do very seriously, but I love kids as well." He turned to Samantha as he said this, who was still staring at her feet. "Speaking of kids, how about we get this check-up started?" Blaine walked over to the wall of the small room which had multiple tools hanging from hooks or sitting on a shelf. He pulled off the blood pressure cuff began adjusting it Samantha's arm.

As he put the end of his stethoscope to the crook of the young girl's elbow, he started in on a tactic he used on little kids every day. Distraction.

"So do you go by Samantha or are you just Sam or Sammie to your friends?" Blaine asked as he worked with the machine.

"U-Usually just Sam," she replied, stuttering a tad but saying more than she had since Blaine had entered the room.

"That's so cool, my friend's daughter has the same name as you and she goes by Sam as well. What do you like to do for fun?"

Her face lit up at this question. "I love playing dress up with Daddy's cool clothes," she answered, grinning and looking right at Blaine instead of at the ground or at her shoes. Blaine took this moment to realize that her eyes were practically carbon copies of her father's and equally as beautiful.

"Oh, what does your daddy do for a living?" Blaine removed the cuff from Sam's arm and picked up the tool he used to checking the children's eyes and ears. He replaced the tip and started with her right ear.

"Well, I know he sings and stuff, but when he leaves for work, he tells me he's going to make actors and actresses pretty."

Blaine chuckled and looked over at Kurt, who was sitting and smiling at the two of them. When Kurt caught Blaine's gaze, Kurt grinned as Blaine blushed, dipping his head and rubbing the back of his neck before turning back to Sam.

"Okay Sam, so do you know what this little thing does?" He held up his newest instrument, which was a small rubber hammer. She shook her head and Blaine smiled softly. "I'm going to tap on each of your knees with this and then something really cool is going to happen. Sound good to you?"

The girl nodded, a scared expression taking over her features again. Blaine squatted down to her level and tapped on her left knee first. On the third tap, her knee kicked forward, causing her to giggle.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed. "How did you do that? I didn't even mean to kick!"

"Well, there's this little thing in your knee called a reflex and if I tap your knee in just the right spot," Blaine paused and tapped again, causing her knee to extend again, "with this little tool, then your knee will kick just like that."

Sam grinned as Blaine moved to the other knee, repeating the process and eliciting another giggle from the girl. After that, he stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles from his jacket.

"Well Sam, I just have to ask your dad a few questions about your clipboard here, then I'll finish up a few other things I've got to do with you and then the nurse will come in to give you your—"

"Um, Sweetie, why don't you read a little of your book okay? You can fill me in on what happens in the car." Sam nodded and took the book from Kurt's outstretched hand. Blaine looked at Kurt, a confused expression on his face before motioning Kurt closer.

Once Kurt had moved his chair close to Blaine's, they began speaking in hushed tones.

"Does she not know she's getting a shot today?" Blaine questioned.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way for as long as possible." Kurt sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's terrified of shots and I know that if anyone tells her before its happening, she'll be off and running and we'll never get her to sit down again."

Blaine nodded, a knowing expression on his face. "I know what you mean. So Kurt, where did you move from? You'd mentioned being new to the area."

Kurt shot him a bewildered look. "I thought we were discussing Sam?"

"There're no questions on her sheets, it's all fairly straight forward." Blaine grinned. "I'd much rather learn more about you."

Kurt blushed. "O-Oh, well, we moved here from Ohio. I grew up there and met my ex-husband there as well. He went to college there and never left, I stayed and went to school there as well."

"Then how did you end up in the crazy world of New York City?"

"Um, well—"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know I'm your daughter's doctor and I'm invading your privacy right now—"

"No, its… it's all right." Kurt smiled, making Blaine's heart race. "My husband and I broke up and I needed to get as far away as I could with Sam. We have a friend who came here for college after high school and she told me about a job as a make-up artist at the Broadway theater she works at, so I came, interviewed and got the job. We both moved shortly after."

"That's great that you could get a job that quickly around here," Blaine said. "But I'm sorry about whatever situation you were in with your ex-husband." Saying that and seeing Kurt's face in response gave him all the reassurance he needed to be sure he hadn't heard wrong and Kurt had indeed say _husband_.

"Thanks, but it's fine. Sam and I are much better off just the two of us. We got an amazing deal on an apartment and it happens to be right near where I work, so commuting is easy. I also live near another friend of mine who's watching Sam while I'm at work until I find a permanent babysitter."

"That's great." Blaine smiled, turning to look at Sam, who was engrossed in her book and didn't look like she'd heard a word they'd said. "I'm afraid I have to finish up with Sam. And then call the nurse in for the you-know-what." Kurt laughed, causing a smile to involuntarily spread across Blaine's face as well as he walked over to the table where the little girl was sitting.

"Okay Sam, I'm going to need you to lean forward now and breathe nice and big, okay?"

**x.x.x.x**

Much to Blaine's surprise, Sam handled the shot much better than most of the other scared kids he dealt with. He stayed in the room with her for the shot, something he didn't normally do for most patients. But he couldn't deny that Kurt was most of the reason he'd stayed.

"All right, you're all set!" the nurse, whose name was Maria said as she put a colorful bandage on the site of the shot. "You were very brave."

"Thank you," Sam smiled, revealing a missing tooth Blaine hadn't noticed before. Kurt put out his hand and helped her down off the table as Blaine went to pick up the clipboard. He walked to the table first though, tearing off a piece of the paper and quickly scribbled something on it with his pen before turning to Kurt and Sam.

"Well Sam, you were amazing and I'll see you next time okay?" He put out his hand at her level, which she quickly grabbed and shook with an adorable smile. Blaine grinned as she took Kurt's hand and he began to lead her out of the room. Blaine followed, closing the door behind him and walking on Kurt's other side.

"Personal escort out?" Kurt joked. Blaine nodded.

"For all my favorite patients." Blaine winked and he saw Kurt's sharp intake of breath. "No, I would just like to give you this." He took the ripped piece of paper on which he'd written his phone number on and slipped it into Kurt's hand. Kurt looked at it and smiled. "As long as I'm not being to forward or rude, I'd love to get together sometime."

"Y-You aren't being rude," Kurt stammered, a small smile on his face. "And I will definitely call you."

Blaine grinned and watched as Kurt and Sam walked out the door hand-in-hand.

**x.x.x.x**

Blaine closed the door to his apartment behind him hours later and fell onto the couch immediately. He reached for the remote and turned on TV, groaning before standing up and retrieving a beer and a bag of whatever snack food he had in his cupboard.

As soon as he sat down and took a drink of the beer, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He sat the bottle and the bag down and fished out his phone, looking at the screen to find an unknown number calling. Curious, he pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

Blaine grinned widely. "Yes?"

"I-It's Kurt."

"Hi Kurt."

"Hi Blaine." Kurt laughed from the other end of the line, causing the smile on Blaine's face to grow even bigger.

"I'm glad you called," Blaine said, positioning himself so he was lying on the couch, his arm that wasn't holding the phone behind his head.

"You didn't think I was one of those guys who just took phone numbers and never called did you?" Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice and he laughed.

"Of course not." Blaine paused and a slightly awkward silence took over. He finally decided to break the silence a few moments later. "I-I was wondering if maybe… you wanted to get coffee sometime? I'm free Saturday, as long as you can find a babysitter for Sam."

"Yeah, speaking of Sam," Kurt began, Blaine listening intently. "Are… Are you sure you're okay with that? With me having Sam? Because most people wouldn't want to get involved with that because we're a package deal—"

"Kurt, I work with children every day. That would be the last thing that would keep me from wanting to see you again." Blaine could have sworn he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the line.

"Well, what would be a deal breaker for you then?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Maybe if you were a criminal? Murderer?"

"Well then you might have to find someone else to have coffee with…" Kurt trailed off as Blaine laughed.

"That's quite sad. I was really looking forward the coffee." Blaine smiled and Kurt laughed

"Well I think I could give up my criminal ways for you," Kurt said. Blaine felt something in his stomach that resembled all his organs fighting with each other over who could jump the highest into his throat.

"Thank you very much, you're very kind." Blaine paused again. "So there's this awesome coffee place right near my practice. It's a gift and a curse." Kurt laughed, causing Blaine organs to start jumping again. "So I was thinking there, maybe around ten?"

"Sounds good," Kurt replied. "So I'll see you then?"

"You will definitely see me then." Blaine smiled, said the proper goodbyes and ended the call, grinning madly as he grabbed his bag of food and took another sip of his beer. He was suddenly praying for Saturday to just be here already.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is only a twoshot. If you have a prompt for this 'verse that you want to see though, leave it in a review and it will definitely be considered.**

**As you read, keep in mind: For the duration that Kurt and Blaine are in the coffee shop, all italics are Kurt's thoughts. Once they get to the park and from then on out, the italics are Blaine's thoughts.**

* * *

_Deep breaths, Blaine. You're going to be fine. He seemed to like you. There's no need to panic._ These were the complex thoughts of one Blaine Anderson as he pulled on his black, short sleeved, button-up t-shirt, tucking it into his bright red skinny jeans. He adjusted his red bowtie and tightened the white belt, examining himself in the mirror.

_As good as it's going to get_, he thought, making a few funny faces at himself for emphasis and in attempt to calm down. He couldn't go into this date acting like he was an emotional mess. Even if he was, which he most _certainly_ was, he had to come across as smooth, like he'd attempted to at Sam's appointment earlier that week. Once he had made a sufficient amount of faces at himself, he walked into his bathroom and began playing around with his hair.

He had been debating all week whether to gel it like he did at work or let it be free in its curls. In his very limited past dating experience, his dates had always teased him for the amount of gel he'd use in his hair, so in the end, he decided to let his mess of hair do their natural thing. He put on his personal favorite cologne and, once he had procrastinated leaving the house long enough, he threw on a pair of black dress shoes and grabbed his sunglasses before walking out the door.

**x.x.x.x**

As soon as Kurt walked into the coffee shop down the street from Blaine's office, he couldn't help but smile. It was small, as most places in New York were, but it was very warm and comforting. He looked around and didn't see Blaine, opting to choose a table and wait until he came so they could order together.

Kurt chose a booth near the floor-to-ceiling window that faced the streets of Manhattan. As Kurt watched the hustle and bustle of people moving to get to where they needed to be, he adjusted the collar of his loosely tucked in white dress shirt. He almost hadn't left the top few buttons open to reveal the white undershirt he had on underneath the shirt, but he'd decided right as he left his apartment to do so.

Once Kurt had sufficiently adjusted every part of his shirt to perfection, he wiped his clammy palms on his black skinny jeans, swinging his dark grey boots under the table. He'd never been this nervous for a date as he was for this one. He couldn't tell if it was because he hadn't been on a date in a while or the fact that he was terrified that he'd keep forgetting what they were talking about every time he looked into Blaine's mesmerizing hazel eyes.

He couldn't wonder much longer though, because as he went over all these scenarios in his head, Blaine walked in the door, spotted him, and started making his way over. And Kurt was struck speechless.

Blaine had just hooked a pair of bright yellow sunglasses onto the belt buckle of his bright red skinny jeans that made his legs look _amazing_, if Kurt did say so himself. His tight black top accentuated the muscles in his arms and chest that were lost in his work clothes and he was wearing a _bowtie_. Kurt didn't know anyone who could look so positively sexy in a bowtie.

Blaine grinned as he approached the table. "You came."

Kurt didn't say anything for a few seconds, trying to remember how to speak now that Blaine was _here_ and _smiling at him_ and _wearing that_. "Uh, y-yeah. Of course I came. I'm not usually one to stand up people on dates."

"Noted." Blaine held out his hand to Kurt, who took it without hesitation. "Ready to get some coffee?"

_How are his eyes glowing like that? _"Yeah, s-sounds good."

The two walked up to the line at the counter, making small talk until they approached the counter.

"I'll have a medium drip," Blaine told the barista, turning to Kurt expectantly.

"Oh, grande nonfat mocha," he said, pulling out his wallet until Blaine eyed him.

"Don't even think about it," he teased, flashing Kurt another million dollar smile. "You didn't think I'd ask you out on a coffee date and then have you pay did you?" He pulled out his own wallet as Kurt tried not to let his mouth drop open in shock for the second time today. _He's a doctor, he's hot, he loves kids and he's a gentleman? Is that even legal?_

After Blaine paid and they were handed their drinks, the two walked back to the table.

"So Kurt," Blaine said as they sat down. He set his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Tell me about yourself."

Kurt laughed at the cliché question. "Well Blaine, my name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel and I'm a father of a beautiful little girl named Samantha."

"That sounds lovely Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Does your name have any significance?"

"Well my parents both loved _The Sound of Music_ and my mother's name was Elizabeth. When she died, I asked my dad if I could change my middle name to her first name so I could always have a piece of her with me."

"That's really sweet," Blaine said softly. "I'm so sorry about your mom."

"I was eight at the time. It's still hard sometimes, if I see something that really reminds me of her, but for the most part I'm good."

"That's good." Blaine smiled at Kurt and he couldn't help but return the gesture. They ended up sitting there for a good minute and a half just staring at each other and smiling, taking in the other's features. Kurt was the first one to look away, blushing and reaching for his still-steaming coffee and taking a sip.

"So Kurt Elizabeth, I've yet to learn much else about you besides your name," Blaine spoke up. "Care to enlighten me any further?"

"Well, as you know, I used to live in Ohio. I actually grew up there with my dad and that's where I met…" he trailed off, not knowing whether he should get into details of his horrible past marriage.

A look of recognition flashed across Blaine's face. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to Kurt."

"No, it's…" Kurt took a deep breath. He trusted Blaine and, after everything that'd happened with Dave, he hadn't known he was capable of trusting someone again, much less someone he'd only met a few days ago. "Dave and I met in high school. He used to torment me relentlessly for being gay and it turned out that was because he was actually gay and was jealous of my strength to come out and be proud about it.

"He asked me out one day after school during junior year. I have no idea why I said yes, I guess it was just because no one had every showed even the slightest bit of interest in me before. From there, he acted like such a nice guy and he treated me well. We both went to Ohio University and, after we graduated, we decided to get married. A year later, we had Sam. A friend was the surrogate and things were virtually perfect after that.

"When Sam was about a year old, Dave started saying that he needed to stay late for work and he would hardly ever be home. That lasted for a while and then it turned into them needing to send him on business trips so he'd be gone for a couple days at a time, leaving me alone with our daughter. I believed it for years and then finally, one day, I got home from work early with the intentions of surprising Dave, who had supposedly also had the day off. I walked into our bedroom and—" Kurt had shocked himself with the ability to talk so openly about the situation without showing any emotion until he reached that part. A sob rippled through his body and Blaine was immediately next to him on the other side of the booth, rubbing a hand soothingly on his back. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kurt was able to speak again, his voice still thickly coated with tears.

"H-He had some other guy in there and they were kissing a-and…" he stopped again, wiping away the tears from his cheek and taking another deep breath. "I just st-stared at him and after a minute, Dave looked up and saw me.

"I could tell that he regretted it as soon as he saw the look on my face, but I couldn't forgive him. Everything began making sense now, the late nights, the overnight 'business trips', all of it. I ran out of the house, taking Sam with me, and spent the night at my dad's house. The next day, I went back to the house when Dave was at work and Sam and I packed up all of our things and drove out here." He turned his head to look at Blaine. "I called my friend on the way and she was on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building when we got here."

Another sob hit Kurt and he burst into tears again. This time, Blaine didn't hesitate to wrap both of his arms around the boy, rubbing his back and murmuring in his ear.

"You're away from him Kurt," he whispered. "He's in your past." Blaine kept his arms around Kurt until his sobs died down. They pulled away and Kurt looked out the window, feeling a blush warm his cheeks from embarrassment.

"I'm s-sorry about that. And I'm sorry for probably ruining your shirt."

"You didn't ruin my shirt. It's black, it won't show much anyway." Blaine smiled, causing what seemed like butterflies explode in Kurt's stomach. _Man, he really looks good in black shirts._

Kurt sniffed, clearing his throat before he began talking. "You really are too nice."

"Is that even a thing?"

"I'm not sure." Kurt and Blaine both laughed. "I just know that in my time on this planet, I've never met anyone who was so purely nice to everyone they met."

It was Blaine's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, thank you. I have to warn you though, I'm not always as nice as I seem." He looked back up at Kurt and Kurt swore he saw Blaine wink at him. _I think I just died._

"O-Oh," was all Kurt could say, he mind still recovering from what had just happened. Blaine laughed out loud and took a sip of his coffee. Kurt followed in suit, happy to have something to do during the borderline-awkward moment.

"What I meant was," Blaine said, turning back to Kurt he had taken a sufficiently large sip. "I've been hurt in the past for being what people consistently call 'too nice'. I went through a time where I was the exact opposite."

Kurt didn't say anything, giving Blaine the chance to talk to him if he wanted. He didn't want to push anything but he couldn't deny that he was thoroughly intrigued.

Blaine took the silence as a cue to continue. "I'm not going to bore you with some long story, but basically, the same kind of thing that happened to you happened to me. I was strung along by some idiot who took the fact that I trust easily lightly and ended up cheating on me on multiple occasions. But unlike you, I didn't leave the first time he did it. I let him convince me that it was a mistake, took him back and it happened again and again.

"He was also one of those verbally abusive guys who was constantly telling me how worthless I was, but then would tell me how much he loved me the next second. And me, being the pathetic person I am, was so desperate for someone to love me, put up with all of it for the security of a relationship and the fear of being single."

Kurt knew it was his turn to wrap his arms around the smaller man as he heard his voice becoming choked up. Blaine put his face in Kurt's shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away. Kurt continued rubbing his back as he spoke.

"When I eventually broke up with him, I went into this depression. I never went out, and at the time I was still in medical school, so I only went out when I had classes. I moved out of his apartment and ended up having to live in this absolutely disgusting apartment until I could afford a better one. I was bitter and my friends eventually just stopped talking to be because they were fed up with me moping." Blaine took a deep breath, hastily wiping a tear away from his eye. "It was… it was just bad. After a while, I obviously got over it, but it was one of the darkest times of my life."

Kurt pulled Blaine close again and the two sat there like this for an indeterminable amount of time. When they eventually did pull away, Blaine smiled a weak smile. "You want to go walk Central Park? I think we need to do something to perk up a little bit."

Kurt nodded and they both stood up, throwing their coffee cups in a garbage can on the way out.

They walked the streets of the city in a comfortable silence, enjoying observing the people passing around them. If they spoke at all, it was Blaine pointing out a tourist-type spot to Kurt.

When they reached the park, Blaine grinned as Kurt's eyes lit up.

"This is crazy," Kurt murmured as they began their walk.

"Why's that?"

"Because," Kurt started, a smile still gracing his beautiful face, one that made Blaine's heart race that much faster, "in the middle of this huge, chaotic city is this large park that brings some serenity to this place. It's just… weird to think about."

"I take it you've never been here before then?" Blaine joked.

"When I was little, I vaguely remember coming here with my mom and dad. But I couldn't tell you much about it."

"Well then, let me be your cheesy tour guide," Blaine said. He stood up straighter and clasped his hands in front of him, puffing out his chest. "To your left, you see a beautiful elm tree. It's been growing in this park for a year now and it's quite a lovely place to sit under if you're looking for some nice shade." Kurt giggled as Blaine kept the exaggerated smile on his face.

"To your right and up the walk a little ways is a beautiful bench. This bench was placed here around six months ago and it is also a gorgeous place to take a rest and enjoy the passing horse and carriage. But be careful of the droppings the horses leave behind because those look to be beautiful shoes you're wearing sir." Blaine abandoned his façade for a moment and broke out into a real grin when Kurt began to laugh. _His smile is so beautiful._

"Now that you're acquainted with our _gorgeous _park, I, your all-knowing tour guide, would like to ask if you would accompany me on a walk through this piece of pure nature."

"I would love to," Kurt said, a wide smile still on his face. Blaine knew that if they saw each other again after this, which he hoped beyond hope that they would, that the way Kurt's eyes scrunched when he smiled really big would be the death of him.

"Perfect. Well then, why don't I show you some _real_ sights of the park?" Blaine turned to Kurt and before either knew it, Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's, threading their fingers together. Blaine heard Kurt's breath catch before relaxing again and they began a long walk through the large park.

**x.x.x.x**

The two ended up wandering through the park for hours, talking and getting to know each other as Blaine occasionally pointed out some tourist spots as they passed them. Kurt was the first to suggest heading back, not wanting to leave his babysitter too much longer. Both men were reluctant, but knew that, after the day they'd had, they would be seeing each other again soon.

Blaine managed to convince Kurt to let him walk him back to his apartment building and when they got there, they turned to face each other, Blaine taking Kurt's hands in his own.

"I had a lot of fun with your today Kurt," he said, gently pulling Kurt into the lobby of the building and away into a more secluded area of the room.

"M-Me too," Kurt stuttered and Blaine resisted the urge to smile at how cute he was.

Blaine knew what he wanted to do. He'd wanted to do it since they had met and even more as they spent time together today. He didn't want to push Kurt into doing anything or make him uncomfortable so he took a small step closer, and another, until they were so close, their foreheads were touching.

"Not to be blunt, but I… I _really_ want to kiss you right now," Blaine murmured. He heard Kurt take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But I don't want to make you uncomfortable. So I'm just going to stay right… like… this…." Blaine drew each word out, taking his hand and resting it on Kurt's shoulder, letting it trace down the taller man's muscular chest slowly and land on his hip. "If you want to kiss me, kiss me. If you don't, there are _no _hard feelings."

Kurt, meanwhile, was trying to control his racing heart and the chills that kept running down his spine at what Blaine was doing. He couldn't figure out how someone could do this to him, make him feel this _good_ by barely even touching him. He knew there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to kiss Blaine as well, but he thought he'd draw out the moment a tad longer.

"Of course I want to kiss you," Kurt mumbled, placing his hand on Blaine's chiseled chest, right over his heart. He was happy to find that Blaine's heart was racing as much as his own. "How could you think otherwise?"

"I… I… _mmm_," Blaine started to speak before Kurt's lips softly made their way to his own and as soon as that happened, all he could do was release a content sigh. Their lips fit perfectly together and Blaine's other hand found Kurt's other hip, resting it there as Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's neck. They two stayed like this, smiles gracing their lips, almost so much so that it made it difficult to kiss at all.

"Wow," was all Blaine could say when they pulled away a few moments later. It took him a moment to realize that Kurt had just said the same thing and they both laughed, slight blushes coloring their faces.

"So I'll be seeing you soon then?" Kurt asked, grinning as Blaine's face lit up.

"Of course you will." The two leaned in close, wrapping the other in a large hug before pulling away and leaning in for one more kiss. This one, though much shorter than the first, was no less electrifying and left both craving for more. Nonetheless, Kurt grinned, mouthed _Bye Blaine_ once more before walking to the elevator, pressing the button for his floor and getting in. Blaine waved goodbye again as the door closed and he caught a quick glimpse of Kurt doing the same.

Blaine heard the elevator begin its ascend and he took this as a cue to leave the building, feeling like a giddy, lovesick teenager as he made his way down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment building.

_You've got it bad, Blaine. You've got it so, so bad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt from **_**paddyofurniture**_**, who asked for a little Dr. Anderson in action.**

* * *

_Ding-Dong_

The sound of the doorbell ringing jolted Kurt out of his panicked thoughts. He smoothed his blazer jacket and checked his hair in the hallway mirror one last time before swinging open the front door.

He momentarily forgot how to breathe when he saw the man standing in front of him. Blaine was standing in the hallway donning a similar blazer in blue with a black collared shirt underneath. The shirt was tucked in a pair of blue jeans and his curls were free of the gel that constrained them while Blaine was at work. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow, um," Kurt said, unable to come up with any words that could properly convey his feelings at that moment. He stepped aside to allow Blaine in as the other man allowed his eyes to sweep over his boyfriend's outfit.

"Wow yourself," he murmured, shutting the door behind him and pulling Kurt in for a kiss. The kiss was short, but passionate and when they pulled away, Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"You. Look. Stunning," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips, placing a light kiss on them between each word.

"So do you," Kurt replied in a choked whisper. He'd been with this perfect man for two years and he still couldn't believe that someone like Blaine would actually call him _stunning_.

The moment was ruined by a crash coming from the other room and Kurt groaned. Blaine cracked a smile, motioning for the other man to go investigate the situation.

"What are you girls doing?" Kurt asked once he reached Sam's room.

"Cassie just dropped my box of doll clothes when she was trying to get them from my closet," Sam informed him as her friend Cassie sat on the floor, looking sheepishly at Kurt.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel," she said.

"It's all right. Just be careful girls, okay? I will be in the kitchen if you need me and if you two want a snack, just let me know."

"Okay!" they said in unison, dissolving into a fit of giggle after realizing they'd answered at the same time. Kurt rolled his eyes and closed the door, not making it more than three feet down the hall before Blaine appeared and scooped him up, carrying him bridal-style down the rest of the hallway and into the dining room.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked, grinning and Blaine set him down in a chair at the dining room table.

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, taking a seat in the other chair. "I just decided to hide around the corner and when I heard you close the door, I picked you up and carried you in here."

"Thank you for the instant reply," Kurt joked. Blaine reached over the table to playfully hit him on the arm.

"So what was that crash in there?" Blaine queried, taking a sip of water from the glasses Kurt had put out before Blaine had arrived.

"Just a doll clothes incident," Kurt said. "Are you sure you're okay with having Sam and her friend here? It's the only way I could think of to make sure she'd stay out of the way and Cassie's parents had a work party to go to so she couldn't even go there and I'm sure that if I call a few more people, I'll be able to find someone to take them for the night—"

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said soothingly, cutting Kurt off and reaching across the table to take Kurt's hands in his. "They're fine. We're having our romantic anniversary getaway when your dad and stepmom come into town in a couple weeks, remember? Everything is going to be fine."

Kurt took a deep breath, repeating Blaine's last sentence to himself. "You're right," he finally said. "You're right."

"I always am," Blaine said smugly, grinning as Kurt fixed a fake glare on him.

"Are you now?" he questioned, his faux seriousness causing both men to erupt into laughter in a matter of seconds.

**x.x.x.x**

The night continued in the same fashion as the two men enjoyed the meal Kurt had cooked for them. Blaine spent the time between servings begging Kurt to let him have the famous Hummel family recipe for, "The most _delicious_ chicken parmesan I've _ever_ had."

"Nope," Kurt repeated every time Blaine asked. "My father would _murder_ me."

"But—" Blaine was about to dive into another round of pathetic begging when Sam ran into the room, a panicked expression on her face.

"It's C-Cassie," she stuttered. "She's c-can't breathe a-and she's coughing a-and I don't know what to d-do…"

Kurt immediately jumped out of his chair and followed Sam down the hall at a sprint, Blaine not far behind.

When they got to Sam's bedroom, Cassie was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch her breath as she coughed. Kurt noticed her extremely pale skin and he knelt down beside her.

"Sam, what's happened?" he exclaimed, looking at the young girl nervously, unsure of what to do.

"I don't know!" she answered. "I was just giving her some of my candy and she picked one she'd never tried before…" Sam pointed at the ground, where a discarded Snickers wrapper laid.

"Oh my God, she's allergic to peanuts." Kurt's face went as white as Cassie's and, before he knew it, Blaine was at the side of the young girl.

"Do you have an EpiPen?" he asked her and she nodded slightly, motioning weakly over to her jacket as she continued to cough, her breathing becoming weaker. Blaine grappled for the jacket, feeling around in the pockets until he withdrew the EpiPen.

"Okay, I'm just going to inject some of the medicine on the inside of your thigh," he murmured to Cassie, taking her leg, pulling up her pant leg and positioning her so he could give her the medicine.

"Wh-What can I do?" Kurt stammered, kneeling next to them and feeling helpless.

"You can call an ambulance," Blaine said, "I don't know what kind of reactions she usually has so we need to get her checked out."

Kurt bolted from the room, leaving Blaine with Cassie while Sam stood in the corner, a terrified and guilty look on her face.

"What d-did I d-do?" she asked Blaine as he sat next to Cassie, rubbing her back once the medicine had been properly given.

"Well, she ate something with peanuts in it and she's allergic to them. Did she ask to see the wrapper before eating it?"

"No, she d-didn't," Sam said. "We were hungry and didn't want to interrupt you and Daddy, so I said I had some candy and she had never had a Snickers before and I said how good it was and she said she wanted to try it, so she did and a couple minutes later she started coughing and saying she couldn't breathe too good and…" Sam trailed off as she hiccupped and began to cry.

"Shh," Blaine soothed, motioning for her to come and sit next to him. She did and once seated, Blaine began rubbing her back as well. "I take it you didn't know she was allergic?"

"No, she never t-told me. When she said she never eats peanut butter cookies, I thought she just meant she didn't like peanut butter like Daddy."

"Well, we got Cassie her medicine and your daddy's calling an ambulance to take her to the hospital to make sure she's okay. She's going to be just fine because you were a good enough friend to come tell us what was going on."

Sam looked up at Blaine. "R-Really?"

He nodded and smiled at her. Kurt burst into the room then, still shaking.

"I called an ambulance and I called Cassie's mother and explained the situation. She's meeting us at the hosp—" Kurt stopped short at the sight of Blaine on the floor with the two girls. He felt his eyes well up and sent a watery and grateful smile Blaine's way, who smiled in return as they heard a siren approaching.

**x.x.x.x**

"Because of this man, she's going to be just fine," the doctor at the hospital told Kurt, Sam, Cassie, Cassie's mother, Diana, and Blaine, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "He was able to get you your medicine in time."

Blaine smiled humbly, ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck as Kurt put a loving arm around him.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that," Cassie's mother apologized for what had to have been the hundredth time. "I know she can't inject herself and she's always forgetting to check labels for warnings and I meant to tell you because she has to be injected in a certain place and I knew you knew about her allergy so I didn't expect this to happen…"

"Don't worry Diana, it's fine. Because of Blaine, she's going to be fine and now that I know how to take care of it, we'll be prepared for the future," Kurt reassured her, patting her on the shoulder. "I am going to excuse myself though and let you two have a few minutes alone." He motioned for Sam to follow him, but she put on her pouting face.

"Can I stay here with Cassie?" she asked.

Kurt looked to Diana, who nodded. "It's fine with me if it's fine with you," she said.

"Okay. But don't leave this room without me. Blaine and I will be back in a few minutes," Kurt instructed, noticing that Sam was already sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, involved in an in depth conversation with Cassie. The two men left the room, Kurt immediately pulling Blaine into a deserted dead-end hallway and kissing him passionately.

When they pulled away, grinning and out of breath, Blaine tilted his head to the side. "Not that I'm about to complain, but what was that for?"

"Dr. Anderson in action. One of the _hottest_ things I've _ever_ seen."

"Oh is it?" Blaine raised an interested eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Kurt took a step forward, their bodies now pressed against each other's and Blaine now pressed against the wall. "As if I could be any more in love with you."

This time, Blaine blushed slightly and dipped his head down, looking at Kurt through his long eyelashes. "I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too," Kurt murmured. "Thank you for being the knight in shining armor tonight."

"It's my pleasure," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt from _laura4992_**

* * *

Kurt was just about to throw the last of his supplies into a canvas bag when his phone began to vibrate.

_Are you coming yet?_ Blaine's text read and Kurt rolled his eyes, hitting the reply button and typing out his response with a grin on his face.

_If you're so deathly ill, why do you keep texting me to ask when I'm coming? ;)_ He hit the send button and no more than thirty seconds later, a reply arrived with a _ding_.

_This is really hard for me; I'm usually the one taking care of people, not the other way around. Just hurry up :)_ Kurt put the phone in his pocket after he read the message and put the last of his materials into his bag. He put the bag on his shoulder, slid on a pair of shoes and grabbed his sunglasses before walking out of his apartment.

When he opened the lobby doors and stepped out into the bright July-in-the-City sun, he closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deep. The scent, so uniquely New York City, was a combination of perfume coming from the department store across the street, sweat and various other interesting scents, both good and bad, from the crowds of people filing down the streets and gas from the construction sites that never seemed to be finished with their work. And Kurt positively_ loved it_.

He managed to squeeze his way onto the sidewalk and made his way to the subway to get to Blaine's apartment as quickly as he could. On a typical day, he'd just walk and enjoy the fresh air, but he was afraid Blaine might have a minor panic attack if he didn't get there as soon as possible, so he decided the subway would be best.

After the short ride, Kurt got off at the stop closest to Blaine's apartment building and walked the short distance there. He said hello to the man in the lobby and took the elevator to Blaine's floor, reaching into his pocket to find his key and letting himself in.

"Blaine?" he called out, toeing off his shoes in the doorway and making his way to Blaine's room. There was somewhat of a groan from the bedroom and Kurt smiled as he gently opened the door and stepped into the dark room.

"God, you look like a mess," Kurt joked as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. A hand hit his arm with a pathetic amount of force and Kurt laughed, running his fingers through Blaine's messy curls. "Well, I know you'll probably hate me for this, but I'm going to have to open the blinds and let some light in here."

"No," Blaine mumbled, but Kurt paid no attention to him as he walked over to the window and yanked on the string, sending an almost blinding amount of light into the room.

"You _suck_," Blaine moaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"It's in your best interest. Now, if you take your head out from under those blankets, I'll show you what I brought to help you feel better." Kurt spoke in a cavity-inducingly sweet voice and Blaine slowly pulled the covers down under his chin, curiosity evident on his face.

"Okay, so I have all of my favorite issues of Vogue that we can read. I have some of my famous homemade chicken soup that puts Campbell's to _shame_. I have some vitamin water and green tea, my two personal favorites for when I'm sick. I brought lots and lots of medicine of basically every possible kind, since I don't really know what exactly is wrong with you. I loaded up my iPod with the best combination of relaxing music and lounging-around-the-house music, which really isn't that different in my opinion. I brought some movies we can watch if you feel up watching them." Blaine's eyes grew wide as he watched Kurt pull out a large stack of movies, some of which included _Moulin Rouge_, _Fifty First Dates_ and _Bridesmaids_. Kurt grinned when he pulled out his box set of _Golden Girls_ and Blaine couldn't help but do the same. "I couldn't help myself. _Golden Girls_ is my weakness. Now, do you want me to start the soup, make some tea, get you some medicine?"

"You're amazing," Blaine murmured, grunting as he shifted in his bed to sit up and lean against the headboard. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me."

"You're a doctor; you take care of other people all the time. And you've taken care of me when I've been sick numerous times in the last two years, so it's the least I can do," Kurt said, leaning in close and pressing a kiss on Blaine's warm forehead. "Besides, since Sam is at her softball camp this week, I'm alone at home anyway."

"Oh, how's she doing?"

"Great. She emailed me yesterday telling me how she's been improving her pitching and has made a bunch of new friends. I miss her, but I'm glad she's having a great time."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly on the lips, pulling away a moment later to lean his forehead against the other man's. "I'm sorry; I don't want to get you sick. But there's nothing hotter than my insanely attractive and caring boyfriend coming here to take care of me."

"I think I'll live; I'd much rather have the kisses." Kurt kissed Blaine once again, pulling away a few moments later to stand up from the bed. "How about I make you some tea and get you some medicine?"

"You are literally the most amazing person I've ever met." Blaine grinned and Kurt blushed as he made his way to the kitchen.

**x.x.x.x**

A few hours and many Vogue magazines later, Blaine managed to walk to the living room area where Kurt was putting _Moulin Rouge_ into the DVD player.

"I know we could have technically watched this on your laptop in your bed, but I thought it'd be good for you to move around a little bit." Kurt placed a blanket over Blaine as he sat down on the couch and handed him a bowl of soup. "I heated this up for you too. Let me know what you think."

Blaine ate a spoonful and an amazed look covered his face. "Oh my God," he practically moaned and Kurt smiled as he snuggled up next to him on the couch. "Kurt, this is absolutely amazing. You have to give me a recipe."

"Sorry my friend, but it's a family recipe. I would get killed if I told anyone."

"Even me?" Blaine said with a pout on his face as he set the bowl of soup down on the table. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips. Blaine smiled against the other man's lips as he felt Kurt go limp under him and wrap his arms around the curly haired man's neck.

"How about now?" Blaine mumbled, leaned his forehead against Kurt's, their lips so close, Kurt could feel his breath ghosting across his lips.

"I think I need a little more convincing," Kurt whispered and Blaine grinned almost wickedly, launching himself at Kurt again.

The movie played on in the background as the two exchanged kisses, only pulling away when they needed oxygen and at the very end when the beginning notes of "Come What May" began to play through the speakers of the television.

"My favorite love song _ever_," Blaine murmured, running his fingers through the other man's hair. Kurt looked lovingly into his eyes as the Blaine began to sing.

"_Never knew I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love you more and more._

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sings._

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change winter to spring,_

_But I love you until the end of time._

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_."

Blaine shared slightly flirtatious looks with Kurt as he sang for the first couple lines, but as he continued singing, his looks turned into ones of pure, unadulterated love that made Kurt want to cry. He wiped away a tear and took a deep breath as Nicole Kidman's voice filled the room.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._"

The two men made eye contact as Kurt sang and Blaine joined in once again, their voices blending perfectly together.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

_It all revolves around you._

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide_

_But I love you I love you until the end of time._"

They continued singing until the music died out and Kurt was so overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn't do anything but lean in and kiss Blaine with all the passion he'd felt while they were singing.

When they pulled away, Blaine wiped away a tear. "I love you so much Kurt. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too," Kurt answered without a moment's hesitation. At that moment, he remembered the last item he'd packed in his bag right when he'd been about to leave his house. He got up and practically ran to the bedroom, fishing the small box out of the zipped compartment of the bag. He put it behind his back as he took a deep breath and walked back out to the living room.

Blaine was still smiling when Kurt returned. The smile made his heart race even more and Kurt had to consciously tell himself not to put a hand on his chest to keep it from popping out.

"Whatcha got behind your back?" Blaine asked in a voice that was so innocent, it should have been illegal.

"Blaine," Kurt started, his mouth suddenly going dry and he could have sworn he was breaking out into a sweat, which was _so not attractive_. "Um, so, as you know… we've been going out for a little over two years now—"

"Best two years of my life," Blaine murmured and Kurt felt all the blood in his body rushing to his face.

"A-And I love you _so much_ and I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be for the rest of my life than right here with you, being fathers to Sam as she grows up." Kurt got down on one knee in front of the couch and took the small box out from behind his back. He heard Blaine's breath catch and he cracked a small smile.

"What I'm saying is…" He trailed off, opening the box to reveal a gold band with three diamonds embedded in the front of it. "Will you marry me?"

Blaine was speechless and Kurt could feel tears of his own forming as he watched a single tear slip down the other man's cheek.

"Of course I'll marry you Kurt," Blaine said after a moment of silence. "There's no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say or do at that moment of pure happiness but climb onto Blaine's lap and kiss his fiancé passionately on lips. Blaine happily returned the kiss and the two stayed like that for an indeterminable amount of time, kissing each other with their arms around the other's waist in an effort to stay as close as possible.

**x.x.x.x**

A while later, with an episode of _Golden Girls_ playing in the background, Blaine was sitting up on the couch with Kurt's head lying in his lap as he gently ran his fingers through the other man's soft locks.

"I wish I would have looked a little better when you proposed to me," Blaine murmured, his head leaning against the back of the sofa. "I look like a mess."

"You look positively adorable," Kurt assured him.

"I at least could have put on a real shirt or pants or done something with my hair…" Blaine trailed off as Kurt began to laugh.

"You're supposed to be sick, remember?" Kurt joked and Blaine smiled. "Anyway, you know I love your hair free of its gel helmet, there's nothing wrong with soft pajama pants and that _tight white tank top_…" Kurt fanned himself with his hand, causing Blaine to blush. "You're making it hard for me to keep my hands off of you right now."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked, eyebrow arched questioningly. "It just so happens that I find men in tight white t-shirts and yoga pants who go to so much trouble to help their boyfriends, oh _fiancés_, when they're sick absolutely _irresistible_."

Kurt grinned menacingly before attacking Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine used every ounce of self-control he had to pull away breathlessly a few minutes later, unable to go another second without asking the question that had been on his mind for the last hour.

"I have one question though," he said, trying to control his rapid heartbeat as he caught sight of Kurt pouting at him with kiss-swollen lips. "Is Sam going to be okay with all this?" He gestured to the ring on his finger and space in between the two of them.

"I already checked with her before she left for camp. She said, and I quote, "Took you long enough"." Blaine let out a sigh of relief as Kurt moved closer, his breath dancing across the skin on Blaine's face. "Now Blaine Hummel-Anderson, I'd like to kiss you now. Is that alright?"

Blaine's heart sped up again at the sound of the new last name. The two obviously hadn't discussed which of their names would come first, a thought that seemed to have popped into Kurt's head judging by the worried look on his face at Blaine's silence, but Blaine instantly was comforted by the sound of the name, the way it flowed. It felt _right_.

"Well Kurt Hummel-Anderson, I can't think of anything I'd rather do," Blaine said, smiling as he connected their lips, both of them smiling and feeling happier than they'd ever felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt from **_**teilo**_** who wanted to see a little jealous!Blaine. It takes place about two weeks after last chapter.**

**By the way, Sam is eight years old in this chapter and she was six in the first one, just in case anyone was confused. Also, Kurt still refers to Dave as "Papa" to Sam in this chapter. Considering it was infidelity that broke him and Kurt up and not something more directly related to Sam, I didn't see a big reason as to why she would now refer to him as "Dave". Just to clear that up.**

* * *

"Come on Blaine," Kurt begged, his best puppy dog face on as he looked his fiancé in his golden hazel eyes. "It would mean a lot to me."

"Kurt, I don't think it's my place to be around him," Blaine said, placing both hands on Kurt's shoulders. "I'm also afraid I'll do something rash because of how much he hurt you."

"But I don't want to have to deal with him alone! Usually I just bring Sam to the airport and, once we see him, I leave without having to talk to him or see him for more than a second. I'm actually going to have to _converse_ with him while we're there this time, Blaine! What am I going to say?"

Blaine sighed, leading Kurt away from the doorway and into the living room. He pulled him close and held him tight, breathing in his scent that was uniquely _Kurt_ and he felt the other man take deep breaths in attempt to calm down. "Kurt, I know you'll be fine. You're strong, you don't need me here," Blaine mumbled into the other man's shoulder.

"No I'm not. I need you here; I always seem to be calmer when you're around." They pulled away and Blaine's heart broke as he saw a tear slip down Kurt's cheek. He quickly and tenderly wiped it away with his thumb, putting his hands on Kurt's hips.

"If it'll make you feel better," he said softly, slowly, "then I will be here as soon as I get out of work. But I'm going to warn you: if he even _looks_ at you wrong, he'll regret every leaving Ohio."

"There's nothing hotter than having a man willing to physically injure someone to protect you," Kurt murmured, attaching their lips quickly in a passionate kiss.

**x.x.x.x**

"Sam, are you ready to go?" Kurt called to his daughter from the kitchen. There was no answer and, knowing that they had to leave soon and that Blaine would be here any minute, Kurt headed to her bedroom to see what the problem was.

After knocking on the door and hearing a groan in response, he opened it slowly, stepping in quietly to find his daughter lying on her bed, her face buried in a sea of pillows.

"Are you done packing, Sweetie? Blaine's going to be here soon and then we're leaving to your papa at the airport." Kurt sat at the edge of the bed, placing a comforting hand on the girl's back.

"Don't call him Papa, you know I hate it when you do that," she muttered, rolling over onto her back.

"Sam, what happened between your papa and I doesn't mean that he doesn't love you any less—"

"I know that, but it doesn't matter. I saw upset he made you and I don't want anything to do with him. Especially for a _whole week_."

Kurt sighed. Even though it had been over two years since he and Sam had left Dave, the divorce had just recently been finalized due to financial instability on Kurt's part, which Dave had completely understood. At the final court hearing, Kurt having been granted full custody of Sam, Dave had asked if he'd be able to spend a week with her in an attempt to start to make up for everything that had happened. Reluctant at first, but finally giving in, Kurt had thought it was a good idea for Sam to spend a little time with her father and get his side of the story. But he had also anticipated this reaction.

"Honey, just because your papa and I didn't stay married, doesn't mean that he doesn't want to spend some time with you. He's just not as lucky as I am to have you living with him every day." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She briefly cracked a small smile before it vanished again.

"I just don't wanna go, okay? Anyone who makes my daddy unhappy isn't someone I want to spend time with."

Kurt positioned himself so he was lying next to his daughter on the bed, and put his arm around her shoulders. "Sam, I love you very much. You're one of the smartest eight-year-olds I know, and I'm sorry that you're unhappy about going. But you can't be really mad at Papa until you talk to him, okay? All the other times you've visited just for a weekend, and he wasn't ready to talk to you. But now he is. I promise I'm going to be a big boy and be nice to him, so I think it's only fair if you do the same."

It was quiet for a moment. Kurt let what he'd said sink in and waited anxiously hoping Sam would buy into it. After a couple minutes of silence, there was the creaking sound of the mattress as the little girl turned to face her father.

"I don't think I can do that, Dad." Kurt's heart sank. "I can't be a big boy. I'm a girl."

Kurt laughed and turned, tickling his daughter until she was squealing with laughter.

**x.x.x.x**

"What you said to Sam before we left was adorable," Blaine said, threading his fingers through Kurt's as they entered the airport, Sam a few steps ahead of them.

"You heard that?" Kurt questioned, looking down at their linked hands and smiling.

"I let myself in and, after no one answered when I called your guys' names, I heard voices coming from her room and went to… observe." He stuck his tongue out at Kurt as he grinned.

"You mean eavesdrop?" he teased as Sam turned around and began walking backwards, facing them.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop Blaine!" she exclaimed. "You should be punished!"

"You're certainly right," Kurt agreed, turning to Blaine with a wicked look on his face as Sam returned to facing in front of her and began to skip. Leaning in close, he whispered seductively, "I'll give you your _punishment_ later Mister."

A blush quickly spread across Blaine's face as the implication of Kurt's words and he cleared his throat. At that moment, Kurt spotted Dave sitting in a chair about a hundred yards away. Sam seemed to notice him as well because, instead of continuing to skip forward, she slowed down significantly and took hold of Kurt's other hand. The three walked hand-in-hand over to Dave, who immediately stood up when he saw them.

"Hi Kurt," he said, sticking out his hand, which Kurt took and shook politely. "Hey Sam," he said, smiling down at the girl.

Sam, never one to be quiet, merely nodded her head and Kurt gave her a knowing look. She sighed, setting her bag down next to Kurt and walking over to Dave, hugging him with his small arms. As Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand again for support, he felt Blaine tense up and he looked over to find him looking angrier than he'd ever seen him before.

"It's great to see you Sammie," he said, squatting down so he was closer to her level. "How was softball camp?"

"It was okay," she mumbled. "They helped me get better at pitching and I perfected my wind-up."

"That's awesome!" Dave exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face. "You're going to be the best pitcher that ever walked onto those softball fields. I was thinking maybe you could show me your pitching when we get to Ohio and then we could do some throwing and batting? I'm sure you've gotten to be an even better hitter since last time."

For the first time since seeing her other father, Sam smiled slightly. "That'd be fun. I miss playing catch with you."

Kurt couldn't help but crack a half-smile at the sight. It was obvious to Kurt that Blaine was not as happy though, judging by how tight Blaine was gripping his hand, the grip tightening by the second. Suddenly, as if on cue, Dave looked up and made eye contact with Blaine.

"You must be Blaine," he said, the enthusiasm that was previously evident in his voice now gone. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Blaine simply looked at it for a few uncomfortable seconds. Finally, he placed his hand in Dave's, still holding onto Kurt's own, and gave it what seemed to be a firm shake. They pulled away, Dave extending his fingers as if to bring feeling back to them. Kurt took that as his own cue to say something.

"While you two catch up a little more, Blaine and I will go check Sam's bag," he said, grabbing Sam's suitcase and pulling it and Blaine away. As soon as they were out of the earshot of Dave and Sam, Kurt gave Blaine a confused look.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You practically stopped blood flow to my fingers with that vise grip back there, not to mention that of Dave. You also looked as though you were momentarily contemplating murder," Kurt clarified. "What's up?"

Blaine sighed, his face turning from what had looked like anger to embarrassment, but before he could say anything, the pieces fell into place in Kurt's mind and he grinned. "You're jealous."

"Psh, what?" Blaine waved his hand dismissively as they got into the baggage check line. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not—I'm not _jealous_. Who would I be jealous of? Why would I be jealous?"

"You're blabbering on aimlessly. That means you're lying. You're totally jealous of Dave." A satisfied smirk was on Kurt's face as a blush spread across Blaine's. "The better question is, _why_ are you jealous?"

"I just," he mumbled, Kurt having to lean in closer to hear, "I hate what he did to you and how he split up your family. And to see him win back Sam's interest that easily, after what I heard you two talking about earlier, I'm just…" He paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. "I'm jealous of how easily he was able to crack her protective shield. You and Sam deserve better than that…that _jerk_."

"Even when you're angry, you're adorably nice," Kurt cooed, leaning in to teasingly pinch Blaine's cheek as Blaine swatted the hand away. "But you don't have anything to worry about—"

"I'm also…" Blaine cut him off, not wanting to stop while he still had the courage to speak his thoughts. "I'm afraid that if she gets close with Dave again… I'm afraid that she may not want me around anymore."

Kurt's heart broke as he watched Blaine's expressive eyes show just how upset and concerned he truly was. "Blaine, she would _never_ want that. She loves you. Just because she seems to be getting along with Dave, doesn't mean that she doesn't want another man, one who's light years better than the one he's jealous of, who loves her and cares about her in her life; especially one that will be around for a _very_ long time."

Blaine smiled a watery smile. "That means a lot to me Kurt. Thank you. I was just afraid that she would miss the way her family used to be before you guys left and I came into the picture. I'm always hoping I'll be enough for her, you know? I want to be a part of her life, but not just a lousy replacement for the father figure she'd rather have."

"I can guarantee you that she loves you just as much as she ever loved Dave. She knows how much I care about you and she sees how happy you make me. Considering what she told me yesterday, I'd say you're already better off than Dave." Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine gently on the lips as the line moved forward. Blaine simply smiled and ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck the way Kurt had noticed he always did when someone complimented him.

They chatted about much lighter topics until the luggage was safely checked and, as they began rolling it back towards Sam and Dave, Kurt took Blaine's hand again.

"I love _you_. Sam loves _you_. Don't worry if she happens to get along with Dave; I promise you that you're the better father figure in her life right now," he murmured in his ear, placing a kiss on his earlobe as they approached the pair.

"Okay Sam, your luggage is all set!" Blaine said happily, giving her the suitcase.

"Thanks Blaine!" she said, standing up from her seat and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Blaine's heart warmed as he put his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Kurt joked, causing Sam to pull away. She laughed and turned to hug her father as well. Blaine looked up and saw the sad look on Dave's face as she did so. He momentarily felt bad at how comfortable Sam was around Kurt and himself as opposed to how she was acting around Dave, but it quickly went away after he reminded himself what had put the man in that position. He loved Kurt and Sam too much to consider feeling sorry for Dave for another second.

"I think you need to get going Sweetie," Kurt said, pulling away from the hug and squatting down to her level. "You be good, okay? Make me proud."

"I will Daddy," she said, wrapping her arms around Kurt again. Kurt closed his eyes and hugged his daughter, savoring the feeling he always got when he had his own flesh and blood in his arms. As they pulled away and he watched his daughter and ex-husband walk away, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, taking hold of Blaine's hand again and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"I wish she could stay here. I know it's for only a week, but still," Kurt murmured. Blaine let his head drop and rest on top of Kurt's as he wound his arm around the other man's hips.

"I know," he said, tilting his face down as Kurt tilted his up, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.


End file.
